1. Field of the Invention
Polymorphs of N4-(4-([1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyridin-7-yloxy)-3-methylphenyl)-N6-(4,4-dimethyl-4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl)quinazoline-4,6-diamine are provided herein. Also, pharmaceutical compositions comprising polymorphs of N4-(4-([1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyridin-7-yloxy)-3-methylphenyl)-N6-(4,4-dimethyl-4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl)quinazoline-4,6-diamine and processes for preparing the polymorphs are provided herein.
2. Description of the State of the Art
N4-(4-([1,2,4]Triazolo[1,5-a]pyridin-7-yloxy)-3-methylphenyl)-N6-(4,4-dimethyl-4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl)quinazoline-4,6-diamine (also called “ARRY-380”), which has the structure:
is a selective ErbB2 (HER2) inhibitor described in WO 2007/059257, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. N4-(4-([1,2,4]Triazolo[1,5-a]pyridin-7-yloxy)-3-methylphenyl)-N6-(4,4-dimethyl-4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl)quinazoline-4,6-diamine has been tested in human clinical trials for hyperproliferative diseases, particularly cancer (see Koch, Kevin. “ARRY-380: A Selective, Oral HER2 Inhibitor for the Treatment of Solid Tumors.” American Association of Cancer Research 102nd Annual Meeting, Apr. 3, 2011; which may also be found at: http://www.arraybiopharma.com/_documents/Publication/PubAttachment462.pdf).
Polymorphism is the occurrence of different crystalline forms of a single compound and it is a property of some compounds and complexes. Thus, polymorphs are distinct solids sharing the same molecular formula, yet each polymorph may have distinct solid state physical properties. Therefore, a single compound may give rise to a variety of polymorphic forms where each form has different and distinct solid state physical properties, such as different solubility profiles, melting point temperatures, flowability, dissolution rates and/or different X-ray diffraction peaks. These practical physical characteristics are influenced by the conformation and orientation of molecules in the unit cell, which defines a particular polymorphic form of a substance. Due to the possibility of variable solubility of each polymorph, identifying the existence of pharmaceutical polymorphs is essential for providing pharmaceuticals with predictable solubility profiles. It is desirable to investigate all solid state forms of a drug, including all polymorphic forms, and to determine the stability, dissolution and flow properties of each polymorphic form. Polymorphic forms of a compound can be distinguished in a laboratory by X-ray diffraction spectroscopy, such as X-ray powder diffraction (“XRPD”), and by other methods, such as infrared spectrometry. Additionally, polymorphic forms of the same drug substance or active pharmaceutical ingredient can be administered by itself or formulated as a drug product (pharmaceutical composition) and are well known in the pharmaceutical art to affect, for example, the solubility, stability, flowability, tractability and compressibility of drug substances and the safety and efficacy of drug products. For more, see Hilfiker, Rolf (ed.), Polymorphism in the Pharmaceutical Industry. Weinheim, Germany: Wiley-VCH 2006.
The discovery of new polymorphic forms of a pharmaceutically useful compound provides a new opportunity to improve the performance characteristics of a pharmaceutical product. It has now been surprisingly found that new crystalline forms of N4-(4-([1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyridin-7-yloxy)-3-methylphenyl)-N6-(4,4-dimethyl-4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl)quinazoline-4,6-diamine exist.